


An Egg-citing Breakfast

by 0JokingAround



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Bad Puns, Big Brothers, Breakfast, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Eggs, Family, Gen, Innocent Papyrus, Jealous Red, Jealous Sans, Little Brothers, Shy Papyrus, Silly, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, flustered edge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0JokingAround/pseuds/0JokingAround
Summary: He just wanted to have a normal breakfast this morning, but nothing could have prepared Edge for THIS to happen.





	1. An Egg-citing Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little three-shot.
> 
> Undertale Papyrus- Papyrus- Normal  
> Undertale Sans- Sans- lower case  
> Underfell Papyrus- Edge- ALL CAPS  
> Underfell Sans- Red- bold lowercase

"this omelette sure is egg-cellent, bro."

"Sans..."

"yeah, what’s cracking, bro?

"Stop telling puns at the breakfast table, we have guests!"

"reds cracking up at my egg-cellent puns."

"Because you two have the same horrible taste in comed-...did you just reuse the same egg puns?"

"can’t beat these yolks, bro."

"You’re no longer my brother!"

Sans chuckled and put his hands up in defense while Red wiped tears from his eye sockets from laughing so hard. Edge rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the puns by concentrating more on his breakfast. He stabbed a forkful of omelette, before putting it in his mouth with a small, annoyed huff as he heard Sans tell another egg pun. He slowly chewed to savor the taste of Papyrus’s first try in cooking an omelette and couldn’t help but to feel a bit impressed by his friend’s cooking skills, which have improved dramatically since reaching the surface.

Just as he was about to swallow his breakfast and ready to serve himself another forkful...

"Edgy’s my new brother now!"

He choked.

He punched himself in the chest a few times and coughed up pieces of his breakfast onto his plate, while he felt Papyrus patting his back trying to help him. As soon as he found his breath, he whipped his head to his friend and open his mouth to ask if he heard him right. To Edge’s dismay, however, he couldn’t find his words and started sputtering out guttural noises.

"B-Big brother? What’s wrong? Are you okay?"

If his face wasn’t red before from the lack of air, Edge was definitely sure it was now.

Edge nodded his head furiously before shoving a big chunk of omelette into his mouth. He chewed vigorously and swallowed quickly to eat another piece.

And another...and another.

He really didn’t trust himself to speak at the moment. So many thoughts were running through his mind.

’H-HOW CAN HE JUST SAY THAT! HE CAN’T JUST DECLARE SOMETHING LIKE THAT!...CAN HE?! DISOWNING HIS OWN BROTHER...FOR ME? D-DOES HE REALLY THINK I’M SUITABLE ENOUGH TO BE SANS’ REPLACEMENT? DOES HE HONESTLY BELIEVE I HAVE THE CAPABILITY OF BEING A BIG BROTHER? AND WHAT ABOUT MY BROTHER? WE CAN’T BOTH BE BIG BROTHERS...RIGHT? DO I HAVE TO DISOWN MY OWN BROTHER TOO?!’

**"wow, paps, gotta hand it to ya. i’ve never seen my bro look so scrambled before."**

Edge’s left eye socket twitched, before he slammed his hands on the table, and made up his mind.

"SHUTUP! YOU HEARD HIM, I-I’M HIS NEW BROTHER NOW! YOU ARE OFFICIALLY DISOWNED, BROTHE...I-I MEAN RED."Edge quickly got up and took both his and Papyrus’ plate and headed for the living room."COME NEW BROTHER! WE WILL EAT TOGETHER WITHOUT THOSE TWO STRANGERS!"

"Agreed, new brother!"Papyrus yelled and marched his way into the living room.

**"aww come on, don’t egg-nore us."**

"yeah, we were just yolking around."

"YOU TWO ARE DEAD TO ME!"

"You’re dead to me too, strangers!"

"DON’T TALK TO STRANGERS, PAPYRUS."

Sans and Red both chuckled at each other as Edge and Papyrus’ voice grew more distant from them, before they turned their attention back to their breakfast.

**"those two crack me up. they’re just too adorable."**

"egg-stremely adorable."


	2. Cracking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he counted the seconds in his head waiting for one, he could feel himself starting to grow more and more nervous. Did he say something wrong? Maybe he was being too pushy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undertale Papyrus- Papyrus- Normal  
> Undertale Sans- Sans- lower case  
> Underfell Papyrus- Edge- ALL CAPS  
> Underfell Sans- Red- bold lowercase

He just wanted to have a normal breakfast this morning.

Was that too much too ask?

Apparently so, because not only did he almost choke to death by the most important meal of the day, he disowned his own brother so that he could have a little brother of his own...

This was way too much for Edge to handle in the morning.

"Edgy?"

The Fell monster looked at his left to see Papyrus tilt his head a bit to the side while giving him a genuine smile.

"I’m happy to have a pun free breakfast with my new brother!"

Edge felt his face heating up and nodded quickly, making a little hum in agreement and picked up the last piece of omelette with his fork. He stopped his hand that held the fork with the last piece of omelette, inches away from his mouth, and stared at it for a couple of seconds.

Actions speak louder than words, right?

He quickly glanced at Papyrus and held out his last piece of breakfast to him. He looked away immediately when Papyrus noticed his action and looked at him in question, but still held his arm out holding an almost shaky grip on his fork.

He hoped Papyrus would get the message and accept his offering without question.

"Oh! Is there something wrong with that piece?"

Dang it.

Edge blushed as he stared at his other hand, that was currently scratching the edge of the sofa in anticipation. He gulped audibly."N-NO. YOUR COOKING IS FINE, I JUST...YOU SHOULD HAVE THE LAST BITE."

"Why?"

Edge’s blush grew brighter."B-BECAUSE IF YOU’RE GOING TO BE MY LITTLE BROTHER, YOU MUST BE PROPERLY NOURISHED! Y-YOU’RE STILL GROWING A-AND YOU NEED TO EAT IF YOU WANT TO BECOME AS GREAT AS I!"

He recieved no response, and as he counted the seconds in his head waiting for one, he could feel himself starting to grow more and more nervous. Did he say something wrong? Maybe he was being too pushy? Maybe he-

Edge stopped his thought process as he took a quick glance to see Papyrus before doing a double take. Papyrus looked at him with a bright orange blush and a surprised face. As soon as he made eye contact with him, Papyrus looked down at the fork for a moment and shyly looked back up to him.

Wait...shy?!

Papyrus never got shy!

Why did Edge suddenly felt like he achieved something here?

"Y-You really think that...that I could become as great as you?"Papyrus said with a rare, shy, and soft voice.

Edge HP went down a quarter.

His frie...little brother will be the death of him someday.

Edge looked at him with a soft gaze and found his voice to be just as soft, and quiet enough for only his little brother to hear."OF COURSE. I EXPECT NOTHING LESS FROM YOU, THE GREAT PAPYRUS. DARE I SAY...YOU’LL BECOME EVEN GREATER THAN I ONE DAY."

Papyrus’ face brightened happily with different shades of orange coloring his cheekbones. He opened his mouth as Edge fed him the final piece of omelette, and chewed cheerfully. As soon as he swallowed, he grabbed his own fork and grabbed his last piece of omelette and held it out to Edge. Papyrus looked away shyly with a smile.

"Y-You’re still growing too...and I can’t have my big brother suffer from malnutrition. I want you to have the last bite of my breakfast, Edgy, so that you’ll continue to be great for many years to come!"Papyrus finally looked at him in the eyesockets."P-Please?"

Edge lost another quarter of HP.

He lost half of his HP in a single breakfast session.

Papyrus really was going to be the death of him.

"N-NO, I HAVE ALL THE NUTRIENTS I NEED! I INSIST YOU HAVE THE LAST BITE, LITTLE BROTHER."

"B-But, big brother, that’s not fair! You shared your last piece, now I want to share mine with you."

Edge had to admit, Papyrus had a point there. He sighed."FINE."Opening his mouth, he let Papyrus feed him and chewed slowly, savoring the last piece of the breakfast omelette. Once he was done chewing and swallowed, Edge watched Papyrus take their plates and head off to the kitchen.

He heard the clinking of the plated hit the sink and saw Papyrus come back to him with a frown. Edge raised his bone brow."WHAT’S WRONG?”

Papyrus softly huffed and crossed his arms as he sat back down next to Edge."The strangers in the kitchen were trying to tell me puns, but I didn’t talk to them just like you said!"

Edge smiled and patted Papyrus’ head, feeling proud of him for taking his advise."VERY GOOD, PAPYRUS. YOU DID A GOOD JOB IGNORING THOSE STRANGERS. WHO KNOWS WHAT HORRIBLE PUNS THEY MIGHT HAVE SAID IF YOU STAYED AND TALKED TO THEM."

"Yeah! It would of been a nightmare! Do you think they’ll stop with their puns anytime soon this morning?"

"TIBIA-NEST, I DOUBT IT."

Edge slapped his hand over his mouth And his eye sockets widened in shock.

Did he just make a pun?!

He was going to kill the stranger that was once his brother, for he must be the reason why he did such a thing!

Edge panicked as he saw Papyrus stare at him with his jaw wide open. Oh no. He was just as bad as the stranger that used to be Papyrus’ brother! Possibly worst!

He was the worst big brother ev-

"Pfft."

Edge lowered his hand from his mouth and stared incredulously at Papyrus. Papyrus now had a hand over his mouth, body hunched slightly forward, eyes closed tightly, and his shoulders shaking slightly. He was laughing.

Papyrus was laughing at a pun.

A pun The Great and Terrible Payrus made!

...What was wrong with them?!

"Nyehehhehheh! Th-That, nyeh heh, was actually a pretty good one, Edgy."

Wait...what?

Edge blinked in surprise."YOU...YOU THOUGHT THAT WAS FUNNY?"Papyrus nodded bashfully.

Edge couldn’t help but smile and feel a bit proud of himself for doing something that even Papyrus’ ex brother couldn’t do. Did that actually make him a better brother than Sans? Before he could register how he felt about that, he heard someone clear their throats. Edge and Papyrus looked at the kitchen entrance and saw Sans and Red looking...troubled?

**"uh...hey. couldn’t, uh, help but hear you tell a pun, edge."**

"yeah, paps. I, uh, never heard you laugh at one before...certainly never at my puns..."

Edge and Papyrus looked at each other and suddenly felt very strange. Papyrus fiddled with his gloved fingers nervously while Edge rubbed his own neck, feeling just as nervous as Papyrus.

"IT...IT JUST SORT OF...CAME OUT. DIDN’T REALLY MEAN TO MAKE A PUN..."

"I didn’t think I would laugh at it, but...i-it was kinda funny..."

The two smaller skeletons continued to stare at the taller ones for a few seconds, both looking more anxious than before. Slowly, Sans walked up to Papyrus and grabbed his arm. He held onto it and almost held it like a child would onto a blanket.

"you didn’t mean it right? i’m still your brother...right?" Sans said in a low, hushed voiced as he stared at the floor, not feeling like he could look at Papyrus in the eyes."even if I can’t make you laugh?"

Red walked up to Edge and held his arm, too. He refused to make eye contact as well. **"does he make you open up more? does he make you happier? y-you never told me a joke..."**

Edge and Papyrus looked at Sans and Red in surprise, before looking at each other, than back at the smaller skeletons.

"Sans...you’re not jealous...are you?"

"RED?"

The two small skeletons fell silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silly two shot turning into a weird three shot, ‘cause why not?
> 
> To Lady_Kit: Thank you!
> 
> To Dragonsrule18: I know right?


	3. Sunny Side Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge couldn’t help but to think back earlier this morning how he just wanted to have a normal breakfast. Instead, he ended up with a very eventful, life changing breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undertale Papyrus- Papyrus- Normal  
> Undertale Sans- Sans- lower case  
> Underfell Papyrus- Edge- ALL CAPS  
> Underfell Sans- Red- bold lowercase

Edge and Papyrus looked at each other and blinked, guilt starting to crawl on their backs. They looked back at their brothers, each of reaching out for their own brothers, and pulling them into a hug.

"Oh, Sans, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to disown you. I was just kidding! Please don’t be sad brother. If you’re sad, I’m sad."

Sans rubbed Papyrus’ head in a comforting gesture and smiled at him gently."and im sad when you’re sad. guess we’re a couple of sad saps, huh?  
let’s both cheer up so neither of us feel sad for each other okay."

Papyrus giggles."Okay! Does that me you forgive me, brother?"

"only if you never disown me again."Sans said playfully, trying to lighten up the atmosphere, but with a slightly serious undertone to it.

"Deal!"

"NO MATTER HOW ANNOYING I FIND YOU, RED...YOU’RE STILL MY BROTHER. I WOULDN’T EVER DISOWN YOU, I JUST...LET MY EMOTIONS GET THE BEST OF ME. I WAS ANNOYED AT YOUR PUNS, ANGRY AT YOU FOR MAKING FUN OF ME, AND...CONFUSED ABOUT THE WHOLE MATTER. YOU KNOW HOW I OVERTHINK THINGS. BUT I MUSK ASK, HOW CAN I BE A BIG BROTHER IF YOU’RE ALREADY ONE. WE CAN’T BOTH BE BIG BROTHERS CAN WE?"

Red chuckled and patted Edge on the head. **"says who? we’re not in underfell anymore, bro. we’re not stuck with just one title like, "royal guard" or "captain". we can have as many titles as we want or none at all. it’s your choice, little brother."**

Edge fiddled with his gloved fingers, still feeling unsure."SO...WE CAN BOTH HAVE THE TITLE AS BIG BROTHERS?"

**"yep, though you will always be my little brother. oh, and we don’t have to fight for the title either, in case you’re wondering."**

Edge frowned a bit at that and crossed his arms."WELL THAT’S NO FUN."

Red and Sans chuckled at his statement, but Edge noticed that Papyrus was looking at him in awe.

"Y-You would fight for me, Edgy?"

Edge blushed a bit at how Papyrus’ voice was filled with admiration. He took a hold of his gloved hand in a firm, gentle grip and nodded.

Edge looked at him in determination.

"OF COURSE I WOULD. FIGHTING FOR YOU WOULD PROVE HOW SUITABLE I AM TO BE YOUR BIG BROTHER."

"Aw, Edgy, you’re the greatest! But...I don’t want you to get hurt because of me, and I can fight for myself! I’m strong too, you know."Papyrus said and used his other hand, that wasn’t already in a grip, to rest on top of Edge’s hand."I’d fight for you too, big brother!"

Edge’s face lit up brightly, his face matching the color of his scarf. He suddenly buried his face in Papyrus’ scarf and his body shook slightly."Edgy?"

Red checked his brother’s stats, a shocked and slightly scared look on his face before he chuckled a little nervously at Papyrus.

**"uh, paps? you might wanna cool down on the compliments. it’s cool and all how much you look up to my bro...but I think you might actually be killing him with kindness."**

"What makes you say that?"

**"he’s down to 1 hp."**

Sans looked surprised and Papyrus gasped. Papyrus quickly opened up his inventory to give him some cinnamon bunnies. Edge grumbled he already ate breakfast but took a bite out of one anyway.

Once he ate enough to fill up his hp, he realized that there was still one thing that needed to be said. He turned to Sans and gave him a serious look."THERE’S NO NEED TO BE JEALOUS BY THE WAY. I CAN’T IMAGINE PAPYRUS PICKING FAVORITES. AND I’M PRETTY SURE HIM LAUGHING AT MY PUN IS GOING TO BE A ONE TIME THING."

Papyrus agreed and looked at Red with a small smile."Edgy’s right! You shouldn’t be jealous either, Red. It’s not healthy, and I don’t believe Edgy would ever do such a horrible thing as picking favorites. I also believe that his first time making a pun will also be his last."

Papyrus and Edge could tell their words brought a sense of relief to Red and Sans as their eye sockets no longer held the look of jealousy. Instead, their eye sockets held the warmth of joy.

"I BET THE ONLY REASON A PUN CAME OUT OF ME WAS BECAUSE OF YOU TWO! SUCH BAD INFLUENCES ON US."

Papyrus nodded."I agree! That has to be the only explanation as to why I would actually find a pun funny, and why Edge would even dare to tell one. Your terrible comedy is starting to effect us, and we don’t like it one bit!"

Red and Sans chuckled at their brother’s words.

"hehe. sorry. we can’t help it, it’s a force of habit for the both of us by now."

**"yeah, guess we’re the cool, bad boys in the family."**

"Can we all be a family?"Papyrus suddenly asked and surprised everyone in the room.

**"you...want me to be your brother too?"**

"Yes! How can I have Edgy as my big brother without you? It would be like missing an important puzzle piece from a great puzzle!"

Red blushed and rubbed his neck almost bashfully. He smgave Papyrus a big smile. **"sure, that’d be cool."**

"SANS, WOULD...YOU BE MY BIG BROTHER TOO? TO FINISH THE PUZZLE, NOTHING MORE."Edge asked as he looked at the floor a bit nervously like it was the most interesting thing at the moment.

Sans chuckled."of course. hey red, you wanna be brothers too."

**"only if i’m the oldest."**

"fine by me. less work for me in keeping these two little brothers out of trouble instead of three”

**"wait, no i change my mind."**

"too late, big brother."

**"dang it."**

"Nyeh heh heh!"Papyrus yelled happily as he scooped everyone into his arms to form a huge group hug. Edge, Red, and Sans hugged back and smiled at the cheerful skeletons display of happy "nyehs" and his bright smile.

Edge couldn’t help but to think back earlier this morning how he just wanted to have a normal breakfast. Instead, he ended up with a very eventful, life changing breakfast. Nothing could have prepared him for getting two new brothers this morning, being an older brother of one of the two, and being the little brother of another. He never asked for any of this...

But as his soul grew warmer with each passing second he was in his family’s loving embrace, he wished he’d asked for it a lot sooner.

Edge smiled, and couldn’t wait to have breakfast with his new brothers tomorrow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who read, comment, and give out kudos to this story.


End file.
